


Просто ложка тайской еды, или Совершенство всё равно переоценивают

by silver_autumn



Series: Фандомная Битва 2013 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы он был более религиозным человеком, то подумал бы, что высшие силы устроили против него заговор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Просто ложка тайской еды, или Совершенство всё равно переоценивают

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just A Spoonful Of Thai Food aka Perfect Is Overrated Anyway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/678478) by [AntarcticBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird). 



**1**  
  
— Нам ещё далеко? — немного недовольно спросил Курт. — Я устал.  
  
Блейн просто продолжал идти вдоль озера к тому превосходному месту, которое нашёл вчера.  
  
— Мы идём всего две минуты.  
  
— На мне обувь, которая для этого не подходит. И ты мог бы заранее сказать, куда мы пойдём — здесь везде  _столько_  грязи.  
  
— Просто доверься мне. Когда мы доберёмся до места, ты сам увидишь, что оно того стоит.  
  
Курт не выглядел убеждённым.  
  
— Скоро стемнеет, и мы не найдём обратную дорогу к машине. И мы будем в комариных укусах с ног до головы. А сначала мы можем утонуть в озере. И ещё я больше никогда не смогу надеть эти туфли.  
  
Блейн вздохнул:  
  
— Мы уже почти на месте, я взял с собой фонарик для обратной дороги, и я не дам тебе утонуть в озере, обещаю. И я лично почищу твои туфли завтра.  
  
— Я тебя и близко к своей обуви не подпущу. Ты даже не знаешь, как…  
  
— Значит, я заплачу за их чистку.  
  
— Что насчёт укусов и насекомых? — напомнил Курт, ковыляя сзади.  
  
Но не прошло и десяти минут, как Блейн разложил одеяло для пикника, и выражение лица Курта немного смягчилось, когда он поднял взгляд от травы и заметил, что поляна медленно переходит в берег озера, освещённый лучами заходящего солнца.  
  
— Ну, всё не так уж и плохо, — признал он.  
  
— Я же тебе говорил.  
  
— Ну да, а я тебе не верил.  
  
— Теперь веришь?  
  
Курт закатил глаза и опустился на одеяло рядом с Блейном.  
  
— Я просто не понимаю, почему ты так настаивал на ужине на природе, где десятки шестиногих созданий будут ползать по нашей еде.  
  
Блейн усмехнулся и быстро поцеловал Курта.  
  
— Шесть лет в Нью-Йорке превратили тебя в такого городского мальчика. Просто попробуй, ладно?  
  
— Только потому, что ты так просишь. Но как только я увижу, что какое-нибудь насекомое ползёт по моей ноге, я иду к машине, с тобой или без тебя.  
  
Вечер оказался вполне милым — после того, как у Блейна получилось отвлечь Курта от потенциальной опасности встречи с жуками и пауками.  
  
Они ужинали, говорили, смеялись и провели пятнадцать минут, катаясь по одеялу и целуясь, как подростки. Правда, дело немного усложняло то, что Курт взвизгивал и откатывался назад каждый раз, когда оказывался у края одеяла ( _пятна от травы, Блейн!_ ), и то, что Блейн не хотел, чтобы всё зашло слишком далеко. Сначала ему нужно было кое-что сделать.  
  
Потом они просто сидели рядом друг с другом и смотрели на закат. Курт положил голову Блейну на плечо, а тот обнял его одной рукой за талию, другой сжимая маленькую коробочку в кармане.  
  
Он был рад, что подождал до их поездки в Огайо. Здесь началась их история, и здесь они решат сделать ещё один шаг вперёд. Ещё здесь жила семья Курта, которая точно захочет отпраздновать вместе с ними. Всё было просто превосходно, и Блейн до сих пор сам удивлялся, что у него вышел такой продуманный романтический план. Ладно, если совсем честно, ему помогали.  
  
Блейн никогда не думал о себе как о самом романтичном парне в мире. У него бывали удачные моменты, хотя обычно они выходили спонтанными. Но запланировать что-то по-настоящему романтичное? Точно не его выдающийся талант. А Курт любил романтику. Именно поэтому Блейн провёл часы за разговорами по телефону с Мерседес и Рейчел — в конце концов, кроме самого Блейна они знали Курта лучше всего, — а сейчас он был здесь, рядом с Куртом, и оно того стоило.  
  
Курт поёрзал рядом с ним, и Блейн обнял его за талию, притягивая ближе.  _Сейчас. Вот оно._  
  
— Курт, — начал он, не отводя взгляда от заходящего солнца, потому что он хотел сделать всё правильно, ни на что не отвлекаясь. — Я привёл тебя сюда сегодня не просто так. Я уже давно хотел кое-что у тебя спросить, и я…  
  
Курт прервал его громким всхрапом. Его голова упала с плеча Блейна и устроилась у него на груди.  
  
— Курт? — попробовал Блейн и легко потряс его.  
  
Блейн неудобно нагнулся, чувствуя, как потянул, кажется, сразу несколько мускулов в шее, и внимательно посмотрел на своего парня, который явно спал, с мирным выражением на лице пуская слюни на его рубашку.  
Он вздохнул и опустил их обоих на одеяло, прижав Курта к своей груди и удобно устроив его голову на своём плече.  
  
Курт моргнул и поднял на него сонный взгляд:  
— Ты что-то говорил? — пробормотал он уже хриплым со сна голосом.  
  
— Это может подождать, — ответил Блейн. — Спи, я разбужу тебя, когда нам надо будет возвращаться домой.  
  
Но всё же завтра ему придётся сделать несколько телефонных звонков. Ему явно нужен новый план.  
  
 **2**  
  
Ладно, первая идея не сработала так, как Блейн рассчитывал. Но, несмотря на это, он не собирался сдаваться. Один короткий телефонный звонок Рейчел и один — гораздо более длинный — Мерседес, и у него уже был новый план. План получше.  
  
Так что через два дня после первой проваленной попытки Блейн попытался снова. Это был превосходный план. Нет, действительно. В этот раз ничто не могло пойти неправильно.  
  
Они собирались посетить места, которые значили для них что-то в то время, когда они были просто влюблёнными подростками. Прогулка по дороге памяти. Воспроизведение первых шагов в их отношениях. Похоже, согласно источникам Блейна, это был самый романтичный способ сделать предложение, который только придумало человечество.  
  
Так что Блейн привёз Курта в Далтон, и они постояли на лестнице, где впервые встретились, поцеловались в общей гостиной, где когда-то разделили свой первый поцелуй, и Блейн мог сказать, что это явно была хорошая идея. Он чувствовал себя так, будто влюблялся заново.  
  
Следующей по плану была Лайма, и они побродили по холлам МакКинли, заглянули в «Брэдстикс», посидели за их старым столиком в «Лайма Бин», где впервые сказали «я люблю тебя».  
  
Это был  _самый_  романтичный день. Серьёзно.  
  
И когда они свернули на подъездную дорожку возле дома Курта, Блейн знал, что внутри никого не будет, потому что Рейчел обещала заручиться поддержкой Финна и выманить Бёрта и Кэрол из дома на вечер. Блейну действительно хотелось, чтобы этот момент был только для них с Куртом.  
  
Именно поэтому, когда после нескольких минут поцелуев на крыльце (потому что в шестнадцать они делали именно это, а Блейн очень серьёзно воспринимал всё это «воспроизведите ваши ранние шаги») они вошли в дом и увидели Финна, который сидел на диване и смотрел телевизор, эта картина застала Блейна врасплох.  
  
— Эй, вы рано вернулись! — поприветствовал их Финн, закидывая в рот горсть попкорна.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — не очень вежливо поинтересовался Блейн. Но, в конце концов, Финн уже даже не жил в этом доме!  
  
— Телек смотрю, — объяснил Финн. — Мой сломался, а мама и Бёрт сегодня не дома, так что… Но слушай, — он выключил телевизор и улыбнулся, — я, вроде как, видел вас разве что пять минут с тех пор, как вы приехали. Завал на работе. Как у вас дела?  
  
А потом Курт опустился на диван рядом с Финном и начал рассказывать о Нью-Йорке, об их новой квартире, обо всех прослушиваниях, которые были у него за последние месяцы, и Блейн сдался и сел рядом с ними, позволив сводным братьям насладиться своим запоздалым воссоединением.  
  
И только когда он включил свой телефон и обнаружил сообщение от Рейчел, которая писала: «Не смогла дозвониться до Финна, но я достала Бёрту и Кэрол билеты в театр. Надеюсь, всё пройдёт хорошо », Блейн понял слабое место своего плана.  
  
 **3**  
  
В этот раз, тем не менее, не должно было возникнуть никаких внезапностей. Ничто не могло пойти неправильно. Абсолютно точно.  
  
Блейн перезванивался с Рейчел и Мерседес с той минуты, как вернулся в Нью-Йорк, и у них получился план, защищённый от любых неожиданностей. И в этот раз всё должно было пройти идеально. Бог троицу любит, верно? Так что, когда большой день настал, Блейн нервничал совсем немного. Нет, честно. Чуть-чуть.  
  
Потому что, как он убедился, планировать романтичные моменты было действительно тяжёлой работой. Но когда он привёл Курта на крышу и увидел выражение его лица (именно такое, как Блейн себе и представлял: немного ошеломлённое и явно впечатлённое), то понял, что у него получилось создать именно такой момент, и даже почувствовал гордость за свою работу.  
  
Маленькие фонари давали мягкий свет, стол был красиво накрыт, играла тихая романтичная музыка… ну… из CD-проигрывателя. Сначала он хотел пригласить струнный квартет, но Мерседес отговорила его:  
— Не делай этого. Да, поначалу это романтично, но потом как-то неловко, когда четыре человека болтаются сзади, пока вы едите.  
  
Они ужинали, разговаривали, держались за руки и смотрели друг в другу глаза (много) — точно так же, как делали это на нескольких первых свиданиях. Всё было прекрасно.  
  
Потом Блейн встал, сделал музыку громче и привлёк Курта к себе, начиная медленно танцевать с ним по крыше.  
  
Курт вздохнул и положил голову ему на плечо.  
  
— Итак, что я сделал, чтобы это заслужить? Ужин, свечи, музыку? Ты знаешь, что тебе больше не нужно так напрягаться, чтобы залезть ко мне в штаны, правда?  
  
— Ты такой романтичный, — засмеялся Блейн, прежде чем поцеловать его и поднести руку к его лицу, мягко поглаживая пальцами висок. — И вообще-то, у меня была причина для всего этого.  
  
Курт приподнял бровь:  
  
— О?  
  
Блейн собрал в кулак всю свою храбрость, что смог отыскать, и сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
— Послушай, Курт, я… — вот и всё, что он успел сказать, прежде чем его голос заглушил раскат грома прямо над ними, и с неба обрушился дождь. Крупные капли отскакивали от них с Куртом и крыши и лужицами расплывались под ногами.  
  
Курт вскрикнул и вскинул руки над головой, защищая от дождя волосы, пока он бежал за покрывалом.  
  
Следующие несколько минут они провели, спасая свои вещи с крыши и несколько раз почти соскользнув с пожарной лестницы. Когда они наконец-то вернулись в безопасную квартиру и закрыли за собой окно, то оба дрожали и промокли до последней нитки, и Блейн чувствовал, что стоит отложить предложение ещё раз.  
  
Он как раз начал раздражаться, когда Курт подкрался к нему сзади, обнял за талию и начал говорить что-то о горячем душе и о том, что им стоит поделиться друг с другом теплом тела. Следуя за ним в ванную, Блейн подумал, что, может быть, несмотря ни на что, это была не самая худшая ночь.  
  
 **4**  
  
Не рискуя снова испытывать судьбу с погодой — Блейн  _проверял_  прогноз в прошлый раз, чёрт возьми, и там не было ни слова о дожде, не говоря уже о настоящей грозе, — он решил, что в этот раз им необходима крыша над головой.  
  
Рейчел помогла ему выбрать ресторан — ну, вернее, она выбрала ресторан за него, но Блейн ничего не имел против. Потому что, во-первых, его уже не слишком интересовал вопрос «где», ему просто хотелось наконец-то сделать всё правильно и покончить с этим, а во-вторых, каждый раз, когда он вносил своё предложение, Рейчел закатывала часовую речь с перечислением всего, что было не так с выбранным Блейном местом.  
  
Так что он заказал столик, надел костюм, который, как он знал, нравился Курту, и положил в карман маленькую чёрную коробочку, которую брал с собой уже в несколько разных мест.  
  
На самом деле, он закончил со всем слишком рано, и ему нечего было делать — разве что мерить квартиру шагами в ожидании момента, когда Курт вернётся домой. Блейн не осмеливался присесть, потому что не хотел помять одежду: Курт всегда замечал такие вещи. Но времени ещё оставалось так много... Он как раз размышлял над тем, стоит ли ему всё-таки рискнуть и осмелиться сесть, потому что диван выглядел просто неприлично удобным, а Блейн действительно устал бродить по квартире и чувствовал себя немного глупо, стоя посреди собственной гостиной, когда зазвонил телефон. Это был Курт.  
  
— У меня не получится.  
  
Блейну потребовалась секунда, прежде чем он смог ответить:  
  
— Что? Почему?  
  
— Репетиция. Я застрял тут ещё на два часа, — вздохнул Курт. — Они предложили новые аранжировки почти всех песен  _сегодня днём_.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Мне безумно жаль, я бы с удовольствием поужинал с тобой вместо того, чтобы…  
  
— Нет, нет, всё в порядке, я понимаю, — оборвал его Блейн, потому что он  _действительно_  понимал.  
  
— Ты уверен? — голос Курта был полон беспокойства, и Блейн любил его в этот момент так сильно, хотя и предпочёл бы быть раздражённым.  
  
— Не глупи, это всего лишь ужин. Мы можем сходить поужинать в любое время. Я дождусь тебя вечером, и тогда ты сможешь пожаловаться на каждую деталь абсолютно всего.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что тебе не обязательно меня ждать, да?  
  
— Я знаю. Я просто хочу.  
  
— Со старыми аранжировками всё было в порядке, — вздохнул Курт. — А теперь придётся делать столько лишней работы, от которой никуда не деться.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
Блейн закончил вызов, сел на диван и через пару минут осмысливания ситуации взорвался громким смехом. Он смеялся минут тридцать, и к тому моменту, как он заставил себя подняться и сменить костюм на пижамные штаны, Блейн всё ещё немного задыхался и икал, а в боку у него покалывало.  
  
Если бы он был более религиозным человеком, то подумал бы, что высшие силы устроили против него заговор.  
  
 **5**  
  
Просто. В этот раз всё должно было быть просто, потому что Блейн больше не собирался испытывать судьбу. В этот раз никто их не прервёт, никто не отменит внезапно планы, ничего подобного. Чтобы быть полностью уверенным, Блейн отключил свой телефон и проделал то же самое с телефоном Курта, пока тот не смотрел.  
  
Это было воскресенье, они оба провели вечер у телевизора (Блейн позволил Курту выбрать фильм, потому как был уверен, что Курт выберет нечто романтичное, что создаст настроение для последующих событий, и, когда Курт остановился на «[Звезда!](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star!_\(film\))», потому что «я в настроении для [Джули Эндрюс](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AD%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%80%D1%8E%D1%81,_%D0%94%D0%B6%D1%83%D0%BB%D0%B8)», Блейн решил, что это ничего. Они всё равно будут обниматься на диване, всё будет в порядке).  
  
Он поймал себя на том, что больше наблюдал за Куртом, чем смотрел кино, чем заслужил несколько строгих взглядов. Потому что, как Курт объяснял ему несколько раз, нет никакого смысла смотреть кино вдвоём, если один человек не обращает на фильм внимания, иначе как они тогда смогут обсудить его позже. А ещё им уже не шестнадцать, и они выросли из той фазы, когда украдкой бросать друг на друга взгляды, держаться за руки и целоваться казалось важнее, чем наблюдать за тем, что происходит на экране.  
  
После того как по экрану побежали титры, Блейн позволил им пятнадцать минут лениво целоваться, прижавшись друг к другу, а потом заставил себя сесть на диване и сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
Курт тоже сел, чтобы продолжать его целовать, но Блейн остановил его, положив руку ему на грудь, прямо напротив сердца, и нервно улыбнулся.  
  
— Нет, подожди.  
  
Ладно.  _Вот он, момент._  Блейн провёл последние несколько дней, выбирая идеальную песню («[Спасибо за то, что любишь меня](http://youtu.be/ESOVrc4K3CQ)»? «[Когда ты не говоришь ни слова](http://youtu.be/AuJrEBtmM1Q)»? Рейчел и Мерседес предлагали много очень хороших и много очень плохих вариантов, но Блейн проигнорировал их все), и наконец — после долгих поисков и размышлений — он нашёл её.  
  
— Я хотел спросить тебя кое-что. Пожалуйста, послушай внимательно, это очень важно.  
  
Блейн потянулся за гитарой, которую так удачно положил за диваном днём, и с последней (слегка неуверенной, но с этим он ничего не мог поделать) улыбкой [начал играть](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bs6ZEgQJ5b8). Он сосредоточился на своей гитаре и пальцах, на всём, кроме Курта, и пропел первые строки.  
  
Я видел, как ты танцевал из океана,  
Быстро бежал по песку:  
Дух, рождённый из воды и земли,  
И пламя вырывалось из твоих рук.  
  
В тот миг, когда ты любишь кого-то,  
В мгновение, когда ударяет молот,  
Реальность взбирается тебе на плечи,  
И кусочки паззла наконец-то соединяются.  
  
Блейн поднял взгляд. Курт улыбался, и он тоже улыбнулся, с каждой секундой чувствуя себя всё увереннее.  
  
Мы следуем за караванами  
Пьяными ночами в тёмных отелях,  
Где шансы затаились в тишине,  
Где секс и любовь совсем разные вещи.  
  
И в этой жизни каждый неприкаян,  
Пока не пройдёт по пляжу  
И не увидит в воде своё будущее,  
Давно потерянное сердце, до которого рукой подать.  
  
Последние несколько строк Блейн снова смотрел на свои пальцы, пытаясь держать себя в руках. Его грудь сдавило от чувств, и он едва мог сдержать их все. Так что он наполнил эмоциями свой голос, снова поднимая взгляд и глядя в глаза Курту, чтобы закончить песню.  
  
Всё, что мне когда-либо было нужно - это единственный.  
Как свободные поля, по которым несутся дикие лошади.  
Когда звёзды взрываются, как ты и я,  
Ни одна тень не закрывает солнце.  
Ты всё, что мне когда-либо было нужно,  
Детка, ты - единственный.  
  
Глаза Курта блестели от слёз, и он улыбнулся той улыбкой, что до сих пор, даже столько лет спустя, заставляла сердце Блейна болезненно сжиматься.  
  
— Вот. Я собирался спросить тебя уже давно… — он заколебался, набирая в грудь воздух для речи, которую он приготовил ещё несколько месяцев назад. Но Курт, кажется, был впереди него.  
  
— О боже мой, да! — выдохнул он.  
  
— Да? — спросил Блейн, беря руки Курта в свои. Его сердце билось где-то в горле.  _Курт принял его предложение. Сразу же_. Но он всё равно должен был закончить вопрос, должен был сделать всё правильно. — Курт, я… я просто хочу, чтобы…  
  
— О, ты должен, — с энтузиазмом закивал Курт. — Ты должен сделать эту песню, она им понравится. О боже, она идеальна для тебя, хотя я не ожидал…  
  
— Что?  
  
Блейн думал, что происходит что-то, о чём он не вполне в курсе. Ну, может, он пропустил несколько минут из их разговора или провалился сквозь трещину между мирами в другую реальность.  
  
— Это для твоего выступления на следующей неделе, да? — теперь Курт точно был в восторге, он хлопнул в ладони и очаровательно вскрикнул. — Спой её ещё раз, но не на диване. Из-за этой позы тебе не хватает воздуха. Подожди… Сядь сюда. — Он вскочил на ноги, взял Блейна за руку, потянул его через комнату и усадил на стул, протягивая ему гитару. — Нет, подожди, не на стуле, тебе нужно встать, ты ведь будешь петь стоя, — продолжал бормотать Курт уже больше самому себе, чем Блейну, снова заставив его встать на ноги. — И потом, это действительно песня для клавишных, может, попробуешь сыграть её так в следующий раз, а потом мы решим, какая версия лучше.  
  
— Эм, Курт, я… — на самом деле Блейн не знал, что сказать. Потому что он совсем не так собирался провести вечер. Но Курт  _так_  на него смотрел…  
  
— Будь поуверенней в начале, — посоветовал Курт. — Может, тебе стоит сыграть чуть более длинный проигрыш, создать настроение…  
  
Блейн вздохнул и подчинился. И провёл остаток вечера, раз за разом повторяя песню, которая не имела никакого отношения к концерту на следующей неделе, пока Курт давал ему полезные советы и даже спел с ним несколько раз, просто для забавы.  
  
 **+1**  
  
Блейн знал, что он будет дома раньше Курта. Тот приходил домой поздно уже несколько недель, занятый на репетициях, и уже один этот факт успешно убивал в зародыше любые планы, которые могли быть у Блейна.  
  
Хотя он думал насчёт премьеры. Может быть. Они могли бы отпраздновать успех Курта — а Блейн знал, что это будет успех, он слышал, как Курт поёт, слишком много раз, чтобы сомневаться в этом, — а потом Блейн мог бы задать вопрос за бокалом праздничного шампанского, после того как они вернутся в свою квартиру.  
  
Но до этого дня всё ещё оставались две недели, а сейчас он был голодным и уставшим после собственной репетиции, и ему было слишком лень самому что-то готовить. Так что Блейн остановился на доставке на дом и в итоге заказал слишком много, потому что знал, что Курт тоже вернётся домой, умирая от голода.  
  
Он с комфортом устроился перед телевизором, положил ноги на кофейный столик и как раз собирался задремать, когда услышал, как дверь в квартиру открылась и закрылась. Уже перевалило за одиннадцать, и Блейн зевнул и поднялся на ноги, как раз когда Курт повесил своё пальто. Когда Блейн поприветствовал и обнял его, Курт просто навалился на него всем весом.  
  
— Устал, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Тяжёлый день? — спросил Блейн, немного отстранившись, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть ему в лицо.  
  
Курт закатил глаза.  
  
— Ты даже не представляешь.  _Сумасшедший_  день. У меня даже не было времени, чтобы перекусить. Я просто умираю от голода.  
  
— В холодильнике есть еда, — сказал Блейн — и тут же споткнулся, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, потому что Курт вывернулся из его рук и был на пути к кухне ещё до того, как он успел закончить предложение.  
  
Блейн последовал за ним и нашёл его наполовину в холодильнике — Курт запихивал тайскую еду в рот с такой скоростью, как будто ничего не ел годами.  
  
— Да уж, это привлекательно, — засмеялся Блейн.  
  
Курт повернулся к нему и широко улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты лучший, — сказал он, бедром захлопывая дверь холодильника. — Я люблю тебя, — добавил он с полным ртом жареного риса. — Выходи за меня.  
  
— Ладно, — ответил Блейн прежде, чем его уставший мозг успел понять, о чём идёт речь.  
  
Курт вздрогнул. Кусочек ананаса, который он держал на вилке, застыл на полпути между тарелкой и его губами.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ой, — Блейн немного наклонил голову и попытался улыбнуться. — Эм… Да?  
  
— Да? Ты имеешь ввиду… Как…  
  
— Да.  
  
— В смысле…?  
  
— В смысле да, я согласен?  
  
Курт поставил контейнер с едой на кухонный стол, опустил голову и сделал несколько глубоких вздохов перед тем, как снова поднять взгляд.  
  
— Так. Просто чтобы быть уверенным: я действительно только что случайно сделал тебе предложение и услышал, как ты согласился?  
  
Блейн кивнул:  
  
— По-моему, именно это и произошло, да.  
  
Какое-то время они просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом Курт пожал плечами и расплылся в улыбке, слегка покраснев.  
  
— И что? Что теперь? Мы говорим об этом серьёзно?  
  
— Ну это ведь ты сделал предложение, — улыбнулся в ответ Блейн.  
  
— А ты принял его, — напомнил Курт, и секунду спустя Блейн был уже на другом конце кухни, влетев в руки Курта с такой силой, что они потеряли равновесие, цепляясь друг за друга. И они смеялись, смеялись почти истерически, потому что это как бы казалось правильным, а ещё потому что им нужно было немного времени, чтобы всё осознать.  
  
— Ну, это ли не романтично, — наконец сказал Курт, всё ещё немного посмеиваясь, когда он отстранился от Блейна. — Мне почему-то кажется, что я должен сделать тебе кольцо из фольги, или что-то такое.  
  
Блейн заставил его замолчать поцелуем, влажным и неуклюжим, и немного отчаянным, потому что  _наконец-то, наконец-то_ , и _Господи, он совсем не так себе это представлял_ , но какая разница, верно?  
  
— Пойдём со мной, — сказал он, всё ещё немного задыхаясь, когда они оторвались друг от друга, и повёл Курта в гостиную. — Подожди здесь, — велел он и умчался в спальню, чтобы вытащить абсолютно точно сделанное  _не_  из фольги кольцо из ящика стола.  
  
Когда Блейн вернулся в комнату и вытянул вперёд руку с лежащей на ладони открытой чёрной коробочкой, выражение лица Курта было точно таким, на какое он надеялся.  
  
— Как ты… Когда ты… — Курт взял коробочку у него из рук и просто смотрел на неё, слегка приоткрыв рот.  
  
Блейн пожал плечами, беря кольцо и надевая его на палец Курта.  
  
— Объясню позже. Прямо сейчас у нас есть гораздо более важные дела.  
  
Он наклонился для поцелуя, а потом какое-то время им просто не нужно было говорить.  
  
  
— Не могу поверить, что мы поженимся, — сказал Курт много позже, когда они свернулись вместе на измятых простынях, уже не столь уставшие. — Не могу поверить, что я сделал предложение вот так. На кухне. За дешёвой едой.  
  
— Я не возражаю, — ответил Блейн. — Но подожди, пока услышишь мою версию истории.  
  
И он начал говорить.  
  
Блейн был уверен, что однажды они будут рассказывать эту историю своим внукам.


End file.
